Chapter 26
is the first part of the "Magic City Arc". Short Summary No short summary provided. Long Summary An island with a beam of light breaks the horizon. A city built against a steep cliff surrounds a castle on a hill. The beam of light starts at the peek of the castle's tower. "There it is, the Magic City!!" Iremi exclaims, "That's really the Magic City! It's so cool!" Her cape flutters. Enzu also gazes in awe. Edermask surfaces from below deck. "Because of the good wind, it took shorter than I thought." He thinks with a smirk. Iremi comments that the whole city looks like a tower. Enzu is impressed by the size of the castle. Edermask guesses he can take them on a tour of the city since they arrived early. Iremi turns to Enzu telling him to look at what she's pointing at; she catches Edermask behind them from the corner of her eye. She sticks out her tongue at him and turns back to face the city. She wonders how they built the castle on the hill. Enzu wonders as well since the hill looks steep. They face each other and say "Let's go have a look!" Edermask wonders, "Did Iremi put herself together? I feel sorry about what I said, but I can't spoiler her..." He tells them, "Since we've got some time, I'll show you around the city after unpacking." They both are excited by the proposition. Enzu has gotten off the ship first and gloats about being first. He tells Iremi and Edermask to hurry up while giggling. Iremi calls him childish. Enzu replies with a big grin, "Yeah, I'm childish. Still, That doesn't change the fact that I'm first~" He makes a peace symbol and then dances around yelling that he is the first. Iremi comments that he's annoying. Iremi looks at Edermask, "I don't think it was necessary to kill them. 'Cause it only brings a vicious circle. You're strong enough to avoid fighting with them." She walks down the plank, "And make sure you don't underestimate me ever again." Edermask frowns slightly but doesn't respond. She begins to bounce around yelling that she's the second. Enzu crosses his arm and reiterates that he's the first. "This should be fun." Edermask laughs. "I'm third❤️". He smirks and makes a peace sign. Iremi and Enzu look at him strangely; she scratches her face. Edermask laughs nervously. "Why did you do that? It's not like you." Enzu states. Iremi continues, "Wow, you have no dignity." Edermask replies, "Don't be like that." Iremi tells him, "Land again. We will just forget what you just did." From the distance, a cape rubs against a crate. "Edermask..." Marie states, "I'll find out what your real intentions are this time." Enzu asks why does he have to carry the luggage. Iremi replies its because he's the first. Edermask agrees that its because he's the first. "It's not fair," Enzu complains. "But..." Marie wonders aloud, "how long does he plan on keeping those kids with him? He isn't actually traveling with them, is he?" She thinks to herself, "It's not as if he is their father... Or is he?" After Story RPG Adventure Quick Reference First time seeing Magic City. Gallery Characters Characters in bold & italics denote the character's first proper appearance. Characters in only italics are only seen briefly or mentioned and have yet to make a proper appearance. *Iremi *Enzu *Edermask *Marie Site Navigation Category:Magic City Arc Chapters Category:Chapters